1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including a ceramic body including a plurality of dielectric ceramic layers and a plurality of internal electrodes stacked with the dielectric ceramic layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes provided on the ceramic body to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with reductions in size and weight for electronic devices, small-size multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used and are capable of acquiring high capacitance. The multilayer ceramic capacitors are widely known to have a structure of, for example, a laminated body including a plurality of ceramic dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrodes provided at the plurality of interfaces between the dielectric ceramic layers, with external electrodes provided on the outer surface of the laminated body to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Further, as such a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been proposed which includes a ceramic body (capacitor main body) 110 including a plurality of dielectric ceramic layers (hereinafter, also referred to as “dielectric layers”) 111 and a plurality of internal electrodes 112 provided at the plurality of interfaces between the dielectric layers 111, and a pair of external electrodes 113a, 113b provided on both end surfaces of the ceramic body 110 to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes 112 alternately extended to the opposite end surfaces, as shown in FIG. 4.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-260023, as the dielectric layers, a composition of: 100 parts by mol of BaTiO3; 1 to 7 parts by mol of CaZrO3; 0.5 to 1.5 parts by mol of NiO; 0.1 to 0.3 parts by mol of MnO; and 0.2 to 0.7 parts by mol of Re2O3 is used for the dielectric layers, and small-size high-capacitance capacitors including the dielectric layers which undergo small changes in relative permittivity with temperature are supposed to be achieved.
However, in the case of the multilayer ceramic capacitor according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-260023, which has the structure as described above, there is the problem of, for example, ingress of moisture passing through the outermost dielectric layers, into the ceramic body, thus degrading insulation resistance, or causing delamination.